1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for evaluating cutting efficiency of root canal rotary instruments, and in particular relates to a system for evaluating cutting efficiency of root canal rotary instruments with improved evaluating efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, two test methods are applied for evaluating cutting efficiency of root canal rotary instruments. In the first test method, a root canal is simulated by teeth or similar material, and the root canal rotary instrument is inserted into the root canal to cut the inner surface of the root canal. In the second test method, two acrylic plates sandwich the root canal rotary instrument, and the root canal rotary instrument cuts the acrylic plates repeatedly. The root canal rotary instrument is cone shaped. The contact position, contact area, contact angle and contact stress between the root canal rotary instrument and the cutting object change with the cutting period and the depth of the groove cut by the root canal rotary instrument. Therefore, though initial test boundary conditions of the different root canal rotary instruments are the same, the test boundary conditions change during the testing process, and cutting efficiency of root canal rotary instruments obtained from conventional test methods is distorted.